


A String of Pearls: Short Stories Collection

by etherealcosmos



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealcosmos/pseuds/etherealcosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories about some of the Pearls from Homeworld, along with their friends Charoite and Smoky Quartz. NOTE: Rose Quartz is NOT Pink Diamond in this story; she is a high ranking Gem, instead. And the Pearls are my own creations, not the ones already established in Steven Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When a Pearl Meets a Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Diamond's Pearl meets Champagne Pearl while on a errand.

Pearl walked down the street quickly, glancing at the other gems that walked in the opposite direction of her. She had been out on a errand for Her Diamond, one of the few times she was allowed outside White Diamond’s care. It was always nerve-wracking for her to be outside Her Diamond’s comfortingly strong presence, the feeling of security Her Diamond gave her. Out here in the open it was common for Pearls to be stolen, since they were worth so much to their owners. Even the knowledge that no other would ever steal White Diamond’s Pearl and test her wrath gave little comfort.

She knew the way from White Diamond’s Palace to the place she needed to go like the back of her hand, but she couldn’t help but stray a few times while walking. Organic life on Homeworld was so rare, she couldn’t help but stop and admire the things in the windows called “flowers.” They apparently came from planets they were colonizing while they till had life on them; there was also a rumour that the high ranking general Rose Quartz had an entire garden filled in her home and she would take some back from the planets she conquered. And there were other things like “trees” and “animals” on those planets, but flowers had always fascinated her the most. How did they get so much color into the living petals of an organism? All the gems that were made had color injected into the stone, or at least, that’s how it was for Pearls most of the time. Some were the rare cases of actual colored pearls, and they never looked as frilly or doll-like as other pearls. They were called Natural Pearls, and they looked like regular gems.

Or at least, that what she’d been told.

The only other Pearls Pearl had ever seen were the ones belonging to the other Diamonds, like the Blue and Yellow Pearls. They were okay people, but they weren’t Natural Pearls. Yellow Pearl tended to act snobbishly, and during the rare occasions Blue Pearl spoke, she would whisper so quietly Pearl would have to lean in to hear her. Pink Diamond’s Pearl, well... Pink Diamond didn’t bring her Pearl to visit often. Apparently, she liked to stay home, and the few moments she did come she was hiding behind Pink Diamond. So Pearl never really got to meet her.

Pearl had always wondered what it would be like to meet a Natural Pearl. Would they act the same as other Pearls, or would they be more rebellious and independent? Are they kind Pearls, or snobby like Yellow Pearls? She had so many questions pent up in her head, but she knew the likelihood of meeting a Natural Pearl was slim to none.

She didn’t realize she’d stayed staring at the flowers in the window so long that it had been twenty minutes passed. If she was late, she knew White Diamond would punish her somehow. Quickly, she started walking again, this time at a faster pace. The nervousness from before was definitely overshadowed at the fear of being late for Her Diamond, so she paid no heed to any of the other gems on the street.’

That is... until a gray figure walked into her path and she slammed right into them.

Pearl fell to the ground from the impact, but the irritated, large Smoky Quartz in front of her barely budged. Her eyes were pinned on the tall and intimidating gem, fear coursing through her. Would the soldier hurt her? “Oh dear!” she heard another voice say from the side as they knelt near her. “Are you alright?”

Slowly Pearl peeled her eyes away from the Smoky Quartz and to the other gem kneeling by her. Her face was shaped exactly like Pearl’s, except she wasn’t as brightly colored or frilly as our own Pearl was. Her hair was braided down the side and dull golden, only a few shades darker than her skin tone. Her dress wasn’t as shear nor revealing as the other Pearls; it was just a simple cocktail dress with a full skirt. And when she saw the dulled, soft golden gem embedded in her wrist, Pearl gasped softly in realization at what kind of Pearl she was.

She was a Natural Pearl.

The Natural Pearl held out her hand to Pearl with an apologizing smile, and Pearl tentatively took it and let her help her up. “I’d like to apologize on the behalf of Blai- Smoky Quartz,” she corrected herself quickly, and Pearl had to wonder what she was actually going to call the soldier gem. Pearl looked over to the white-haired gem, who only grunted a little in response. Pearl shriveled back and looked again at the Natural Pearl. “I’m Champagne Pearl, and you are...?”

“W-White Diamond’s Pearl..” Pearl whispered. This was the first time she’d ever talked to someone outside the Diamond Authority and their associates. Champagne’s eyes widened, and Pearl noticed even Smoky Quartz tensed silently.

“Wow... White Diamond’s Pearl. I never thought I’d meet a Pearl of the Diamond Authority!” Champagne said, her eyes lighting up. Pearl’s spirit lifted at seeing the friendly expression, and her lips curled up in the ghost of a grin. A blue blush was crawling up her cheeks.

“Well, I-I never thought I’d m-meet a Natural P-Pearl!” She replied, and Champagne’s cheeks flushed dark orange as she let out an embarrassed giggle.

“Now that I think about it... I think I’ve seen you before,” Champagne said, squinting as if trying to remember something, “Wait, that’s right! You were accompanying White Diamond at one of our performances, weren’t you?”

Pearl did remember going to the theatre to see a performance with Her Diamond a little while ago, but she couldn’t remember what she’d gone to see. “I do remember going to a performance last week...”

“Yes, that’s the one!” Champagne exclaimed, her eyes shining like stars, “I was one of the performers! You went to see Charoite and the Rainbow Pearls!”

When Champagne mentioned that name, the memory hit Pearl instantly. It was performance of a famous songstress gem Charoite and the four Pearl dancers that would perform with her, each one a different color. Charoite’s voice was incredible, but if a gem was as rare as she was, one would have to have an incredible talent. White Diamond had even talked about requesting a private performance from them for the entire Diamond Authority. Then she remember one of the performers in the back, with the same dull golden hair as Champagne...

“But wait, you were wearing such a frilly outfit then! You looked like a Yellow or Peach Pearl!” she said.

She laughed. “I have to modify my dress for all performances. Most gems prefer to see all the bright and frilly Pearls instead of duller ones like me. Nobody besides you and the rest of the performers knows that I’m one of Charoite's Pearls _and_ a Natural Pearl.” Champagne winked at her, hinting at their own little secret.

Suddenly, Smoky Quartz put her hand on Champagne’s shoulder. “Sierra,” - Pearl noticed the strange name she gave Champagne and wondered why she called her that- “I believe we’ve held up this Pearl for long enough. It’s time for her to return to her Diamond.”

The cold fear crept up on her again. If she wasn’t late before, she definitely would be late now. Pearl looked over to the Natural Pearl and guessed her expression mirrored Champagne’s. Even as a performer instead of a servant, she knew what would happen to Pearls if they disobeyed their masters.

“You need to go, like, now--” Champagne said as she grabbed Pearl’s hand and started walking. She pointed down an alley and shoved Pearl in. “There’s a shortcut to the palace if you take two rights then a left. Go quickly! And I hope to see you again someday!”

Pearl waved to Champagne before she ran down the dark path. She took the exact directions the Natural Pearl gave her and found herself outside a door with the Diamond Symbol on it. Relief flooded through her as she pushed open the door and found herself inside one of the sitting rooms, and she recognized it as the one closest to the Throne Room. Luck was definitely on her side today.

As she entered the Throne Room, she was only slightly nervous when she saw White Diamond. She was reading a document sent from Yellow Diamond about the most recent gem colony and the Kindergartens. “Earth,” she believed it was called.

“I have arrived, My Diamond,” Pearl said as she made the sign of the Diamond. White Diamond glanced at her and gave her a small smile. “Here are the log files you requested.”

“Thank you, Pearl,” White Diamond said as she took the portscreens from Pearl’s hands, “Did you enjoy your time out?”

“Oh yes,” she replied as she took her place next to her Diamond, “I met another Pearl while walking back. She was one of the performers for Charoite!”

“Really?” White Diamond said as she looked through the portscreens. “Did you mention anything about that private performance I was speaking about?”

“No, but if I see her again, I will ask her.”

White Diamond set the portscreens down on the arm of her throne. “Thank you again, Pearl. You may leave now.”

Pearl’s spirits sunk a little, but it couldn’t overwhelm the joy of meeting Champagne Pearl. A real Natural Pearl! And part of a famous group, at that! As she was walking down the hallway to her own quarters, she tried really hard not to smile too brightly when walking past any of the other gems. But the light in her eyes refused to disappear.

She knew she would see Champagne again.


	2. The Designer Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Light Green Pearl, otherwise known as LG, and how she discovers her strange talent

“Facet 245 Cut 2T6T Light Green Pearl,” the Peridot called from behind the desk. A Pearl with pale green skin and even paler green hair jumped out of her seat, her skirt partially wrinkled from clutching it too hard. She took one last glance at the other Pearls that were sitting next to her, all Green Pearls, yet all different. It was odd seeing them right next to the all identical Peridots who were working across the kindergarten.

Facet 245 Cut 2T6T had just come out of Oyster #9750 (the name of the machine Pearls were made in) and was about to receive her new master. She had no recollection of ever being in the container, only one day waking up in front of a tall, muscular Gem with ash-gray skin and hair like spiderwebs. To this day she still didn’t know the name of the Gem, only the few words she spoke before marching off.

“This one.”

The Peridot followed her had said something too, something that sounded like an objection but the gray Gem silenced her. Facet 245 never did figured out what she said.

She tentatively walked up to the Peridot waiting for her. The Peridot spent a few moments typing in codes and numbers into the holo-screen before glancing at her lazily. “Your new owner will be the Charoite waiting for you in the pickup room,” the Peridot said as she clapped her hands twice.

“What does Charoite look like?” Facet 245 Cut 2T6T asked.

Peridot looked at her like she’d suddenly grew four more eyes before answering with a smug tone, “She’s the tall purple Gem wearing a ballgown, obviously.” And under her breath she added, “Someone’s been living under a rock...”

The Light Green Pearl felt her face flush with indignation before she slammed her hand on the desk and said angrily, “I don’t need that kind of attitude right now. So it’d be quite nice for you to keep your thoughts to your little tiny self, ‘kay?”

The Peridot only stared in shock when she flipped her hair and sashayed out of the waiting room and into the pickup room. Facet 245 had the distinct feeling she probably shouldn’t have done that, but man, the look on that Peridot’s face was priceless. It was also the first time she’d ever done something like that, and it felt good. To finally fight back. What little time she’d spent in the waiting room after coming out of the Oyster she’d been poked, prodded and handled like some kind of package. There were many moments where she wanted to slap the worker’s hands away as they examined her, but she noticed none of the other Pearls were objecting, so she stayed silent and still. On the inside, she was seething.

The pickup room wasn’t much different from the waiting room, the walls and floors made from the same opalescent material and a few plush seats. The only difference was the Gems that sat in them. Only two Gems were in the room; one looked exactly like Peridot described, but somehow more. She wasn’t just purple with a ballgown. She was shimmering, her hair falling in dark violet waves down her back. She wore a ballgown yes, but also a rounded headdress that made her face appear fuller, accenting the contour to her cheeks. Long lashes framed her lavender eyes, and even from this distance Facet 245 could see the flecks of brown and green in them. Her gaze fell down to the round gem centered right over her breastbone, the same purple as her skin.

Facet 245 felt a blush forming on her cheeks.

She looked over to the other gem and nearly jumped in surprise. It was the same Gem that had been there when she’d first woken up! The same gray skin with swirling darker gray markings, her hair the same spiderweb white and cut short. She finally got a reference for how very large she was; Charoite looked petite next to her, and Facet 245 knew that Charoite was going to be larger than herself. But this Gem... she was massive. And muscular too. Her gem was placed right on her collar bone, and she wore a simple suit of black with a white circle over her chest.

When Charoite looked up at her, Facet 245 tensed up slightly. But that tension disappeared as soon as Charoite gave her a warm and welcoming smile. The purple Gem stood up and the other followed suit, and she walked over to Facet 245. “You must be Light Green Pearl. Ah, do you mind if I call you LG?” Charoite asked, and Facet 245 -- no, LG now -- noticed how light and melodious her voice was.

“N-No, I do not mind, my Charoite,” LG said, remembering that Pearls always said “my” before their master’s name. Though LG was surprised to see Charoite cringed at that name.

“You may call me just Charoite, or even Charlie as my dear friend Smoky Quartz does,” Charoite motioned to said gem, who grunted in response. But even LG could see Smoky Quartz’s cheeks tint darker. A tiny twinge of jealous shot through the gem on her palm.

“Alright then, Charoite,” LG replied, her lips curling up into a smile.

Charoite looped her arm with Smoky Quartz’s, and LG felt that jealousy stab her gem again. “Would you come with us, please?”

LG followed right alongside Charoite as they walked out of the pickup room and to the city outside. She nearly stumbled when she finally caught a glimpse of the outside world.

Towering buildings made of the opalescent material that seemed so common here loomed over her, the windows glittering when the sun hit them just right. Hundreds and hundreds of Gems in all shapes, colors, and sizes walked on the street, or there were some hover-vehicles floating down the roads with gems inside. On most of the buildings and street posts was a symbol of four diamonds in white, blue, yellow, and pink. The sky was a beautifully clear blue, the stray clouds here and there.

It was the most beautiful thing LG had ever seen.

Charoite noticed her reaction and smiled. “Wait til you see a sunset for the first time.”

LG followed Charoite and Smoky Quartz as they turned left down the street. Charoite talked to her while they were walking, “You’re lucky that your center was close to my house. Some Pearls have to travel through galaxies to return home with their... owner.” The bitterness in her voice surprised her. Wasn’t she her new owner? Or did Charoite not see her as her Pearl? Rather, did she see her as an actual Gem?

“Where do you live?” LG asked, brushing the questions floating through her head away.

“I live just up here in an apartment complex. I don’t have a big house because I tend to travel a lot, and you will be accompanying me on those travels.” Charoite winked at her, and LG blushed again.

“We’re here,” Smoky Quartz said (LG nearly jumped at hearing her voice), and she pointed to a large building with a revolving door. Charoite smiled brightly and motioned for LG to follow her inside.

Inside was a small lobby similar to the waiting room LG was in, but instead of a Peridot at the desk, it was an orange gem with white and orange stripes in her hair. She glanced up at them when they entered, and sneered a little when she saw Charoite.

“Good afternoon, Dolomite.” Charlie said as she walked past her.

“Charoite.” Dolomite said irritatedly, “Brought another defective home, did you?”

Charoite’s serene expression turned harsh; LG was startled at the quick change of character. “She is not defective, Dola. Stop saying that about them,” She hissed.

“Don’t call me that-!” Dolomite started to raise her voice, but quickly shrunk away at the even angrier expression on Smoky Quartz’s face. She glared at the three Gems for a moment before tapping something into her portscreen. A door behind her opened. “You may enter.”

Charoite led LG into the elevator and pressed a button to her floor. The elevator started to rise with the three Gems inside, and LG wondered what the Dolomite had meant by “another” defective. She had already guessed that Charoite might have another few Pearls, but defective? Was she defective? Her thoughts turned back to the moment with the Peridot and how she snapped at her. She remembered that feeling that it was wrong, and maybe it wasn’t her place to do that. Was that what being defective was about?

She barely noticed the elevator stopped and opened with a soft “whoosh” until Charoite and Smoky Quartz began to walk out. The place they entered was a short hallway with only a few doors, and Charoite walked up to the first one. She knelt down partially and let the scanner next to the lock scan her gem and it opened with a “ding!”

“Welcome to your new home,” Charoite said as she took LG’s hand and led her inside.

It was a quaint little apartment, with wide windows that let light into every corner of the room and a beautiful view of the city. The floors were made of a strange light brown material and set up on it was a plush couch with two other seats near it. A desk had been set up in one corner and portscreens were stacked to one side. There was a few strange objects on the coffee table and in a corner of the roof, with green... petals? She guessed they were some foreign object from another place. So far, there was no one else inside the apartment besides the three Gems that just entered.

Well, before LG heard a high-pitched squeal come from above.

She saw another Gem on the second level, or two, or three... Each looked very similar to herself, only with different color schemes, hairstyles, and outfits. One was pink, with curled hair that neatly framed her face. She wore a shear dress with pickups on the skirt and puffed sleeves. Another was blue with closely cropped frizzy hair and a turtle-neck dress. The last was a lighter purple than Charoite, with fluffy hair and a long flowing dress. The one who squealed was the pink one, she could tell. The expression of excitement on her face was too great to ignore.

All three of the other gems rushed down the stairs and ran to her, all crowding around her. The pink one seemed to ask the most questions and was looking her up and down with joy.

“You must be the new Pearl! OMG, where did you come from? What’s your name? How do you like the place? Pretty cool, huh? Hey, do you like to do anything? Maybe we could play a game or something later--!”

“Pinkie, chill. So do you like to dance?” the purple one asked with a coy smirk on her face..

“Your dress is so pretty! Who made your design?” the blue one said as she toyed with the frilly fabric on LG’s skirt.

“Girls, girls, calm down please!” Charoite said, putting her on Pinkie’s shoulder. The three gems back away as the taller one continued, “LG, I’d like you to meet my friends and other Pearls Pinkie, Azula, and Violet.” Each waved when their name was called. LG waved back shyly.

“Welcome home, LG! Hey, Smoky, does she dance? Does she, does she?” Pinkie asked as she bounced up and down.

“We shall see, through her profile did say-”

“Hey, I’m, uh, right here, guys,” LG suddenly said, getting annoyed with being treated like a doll, “And I’m not sure if I can dance yet.”

Violet automatically took her hand with a smirk on her face. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

“Why don’t we let LG get comfortable first, right girls?” Charoite cut in, and the three Gems backed off again.

“We’ll be upstairs if you want to see us!” Pinkie said before hopping up the steps with Azula and Violet.

Once they were gone, LG turned to Charoite and Smoky Quartz, “Is Pinkie always like that?”

Smoky Quartz shrugged. “We think her creator added too much bounciness to her Gem.” Charoite giggled.

“This is a beautiful place... And we all live here together?” LG asked as she walked around the room.

Charoite nodded. “Each of us has our own room, and there will also be another Pearl joining us soon.”

“Really? Who is it?”

“She’s called Champagne Pearl, and she’s coming from one of the Gem colonies. Champagne is a Natural Pearl, and nobody came to claim her when they found out. So I decided to take her.”

LG made an “o” with her mouth before looking out the window again.

“There’s also something I want to tell you, LG.” Charoite said as she walked next to her. “I’m not an aristocratic Gem; I’m a performer. And I’ve always wanted other people to go onstage with me while I sing. The other Pearls are part of this, and I want you to be too.”

LG looked over at Charlie for a moment. Her? Onstage with the other Pearls and Charoite? It sounded like a dream come true, but there was a nagging feeling in her gem that said she wouldn’t be able to...

“Is that why the others asked if I could dance?” she asked.

The tall gem looked over to her. “Yes, the other Pearls are all dancers.”

“I don’t think I can...”

Charoite put her hand on LG’s shoulder. “There’s one way to find out.”

* * *

 

“No! Darn it, I can’t dance!” LG shouted as she stumbled another time with Violet.

“Maybe you just need practice?” Pinkie suggested from the sidelines.

“I’ve been practicing for weeks now! Don’tcha think there’d be some kind of improvement?!” she said as she paced around the studio. It’d been about a month since LG arrived, and about three days after Champagne (now known as Chammi courtesy of Pinkie) came from the gem colony. LG had been practicing almost everyday with Violet, who was the best dancer of the group. But sadly, there was no improvement in her skill, or lack of, whatsoever.

She just wasn’t able to do it.

“Perhaps your talent lies elsewhere.” Chammi said, sitting next to Azula on the sofa. “Not all Pearls were made to be dancers. Some are songstresses, gymnasts...”

“But I need to be a dancer...”

Violet put her hand on the green Pearl’s shoulder. “You don’t need to be a dancer. You can always help out our performances in different ways.”

“Like what? Handing out pamphlets, standing pretty and greeting people by the entrance as they walk in? That’s what other Pearls do. Ones who have owners that treat them like dolls.” LG brushed Violet’s hand away. “I don’t want to be one of those Pearls! I’m not Facet 245 anymore!” As she stormed out of the room, Pinkie jumped to follow her. Azula grabbed her wrist before she could follow LG to the upper level and into her room.

As soon as she got in, LG kicked the door angrily, frustration clouding her judgement. She didn’t understand. Why, why, _WHY??_ Why couldn’t she just be like Pinkie, Azula, or Violet? Or even Chammi, who was the most graceful gem she ever meant. Why couldn’t she be graceful too? She was stiff and awkward, and her limbs never moved like she wanted them to. She felt more like one of the those machine-like Peridots than a gem solely meant for beauty and grace.

LG walked over to the desk next to the window and sat down in the soft green chair. She put her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. She knew she was probably overreacting, but it still wasn’t fair that she had to be different. Those thoughts of being defective weren’t so far-fetched anymore.

Slowly she picked up her portscreen and the tablet pen that went with it. While LG never thought of it as a talent, she loved to draw. It was calming for her to do at moments like this, when the thoughts of beig defective plagued her mind. The feeling the the pen flow along the screen, the delicate lines they made and how they would eventually form a picture... She never could get bored of it.

She was so engrossed in her drawing she didn’t notice Pinkie open up the door and peek inside. The curly-haired gem walked over to her silently, and looked over her shoulder as she was drawing. It was a picture of a Pearl, one Champagne had apparently shared the trip here with. Chammi had described her outfit perfectly for her to draw out,

“You’d make an excellent designer!” Pinkie said, scaring LG so much she dropped the pen.

LG looked up at Pinkie, who sheepishly smiled in return. “A designer?”

“Yeah! They design clothes for gem who want to change their look, but don’t want to poof to do so. It’s kinda like shape-shifting, but less strain. We do it for performances!”

“Designer... That’s it!” LG exclaimed as she jumped from the chair and startled Pinkie. She grabbed onto the other Pearl’s arms and squealed. “Pinkie, you’re a genius!” She kissed her cheek quickly before running back downstairs with the others.

“I found it!” she shrieked happily, waving her portscreen as she bounded down the steps. “My talent I found my talent! It’s not dancing; it’s designing!”

“Designing?” Chammi asked. She stood up and looked at the portscreen LG showed her. “Hey, that’s the Pearl I told you about!”

“Yes, I was able to recreate her design perfectly thanks to your description! And since I heard from Pinkie that you guys change your clothes every show, I thought I could design clothes based on what you guys want to wear.”

Violet’s eyes widened like saucers and she grabbed LG’s hands. “Yes _please_! It is show hard to put my thoughts into the dress I want to wear. If I have a picture that I can look at, I can match it perfectly!”

LG laughed with delight as everybody started talking about their ideas. And to think a few moments ago she thought she was had no talent. Now, during the next show, the entire audience will see the dresses she designed. Surely they’ll wonder where they got those designs. Maybe she could start a business; she could be the most famous designer Pearl Homeworld had ever known.

Maybe she wasn’t so defective after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone was wondering why I put "she felt a twinge of jealous in the gem on her palm" it's because I have this headcanon that Gem feel emotions that we normally would in our chest in where their gem is placed instead. Just a little note! :)


	3. Black as the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkie hears about Ruby and Sapphire fusing and wants to try it herself.

Pinkie rushed down the street to their apartment, the gem on her back shining with her strong emotions. Any local Gems on the street immediately parted away so she could get through (they knew her personality well by now, and didn’t even flinch when she passed by on days like this). Occasionally there would be the stray Gem that did not see her coming and were hit face-first with a blur of bubblegum before she was already racing down the street again, but today was a lucky day. Nobody got in her way as she practically slammed the doors to the apartment complex open and rushed at Dolomite.

“Requesting access to apartment 157A,” she said in a rush. Dolomite only gave her a sharp glare before punching the number into the portscreen.

She could barely say “You may enter” before Pinkie was already in the elevator and on her way up to the apartment.

Pretty much everyone in the apartment jumped when Pinkie slammed open the door. She was breathing heavily as she walked in, but the excitement that shined in her eyes overshadowed her fatigue by miles. “Guys, did you hear the news?!”

“What news? This isn’t those stupid Gem tabloids again, is it?” Violet said from where she was lounging on the couch. “Because, ya know, those are completely fake.”

“No, this was a message from one of the Diamond servants herself! Apparently, a Ruby and a Sapphire... fused!!” Pinkie shrieked the last word, bouncing up and down.

LG immediately sat up and gawked at her. “What in the name of Yellow Diamond-?! Are you serious?!”

“Totally!! It was during Blue Diamond’s mission to stop the Earth Rebellion, and apparently while a Ruby was saving Blue Diamond’s Sapphire from that rogue Pearl, they fused! Into a Garnet!!”

“That can’t be possible... Two separate Gems can’t fuse, right?” Azula’s brow knit together. “I thought only Gems of the same kind can fuse.”

“Apparently two different ones can fuse too! Isn’t that awesome?!” Pinkie was nearly trembling from excitement. There was hardly ever any news from the Gem colonies, so when the Earth Rebellion broke out, she was ecstatic. And now, a Ruby and a Sapphire fused!

“So... can different Pearls fuse too?” Chammi suddenly said. Everyone turned to look at her with a mixture of shocked and confused expressions.

“Different Pearls... You don’t mean-” LG started, covering her mouth when she realized what Chammi meant. The Champagne Pearl nodded. Violet smirked, and she gracefully rose from the couch.

“This is quite an interesting development... Shall we try this fusing thing out together?” she asked, looking at each Pearl in the room. Pinkie immediately squealed at the thought, but her squeal was combined with a nervous whine from LG. She looked over to the green Gem, whose expression was scared and uncomfortable.

“I don’t know... What if someone sees us?” LG asked, and that made Pinkie realize something. They never said the fusion between Sapphire and Ruby was legal. They could be put into prison for this.

But the thought only solidified her resolve. They didn’t follow the Gem laws like others did. Others saw the Pearls as Charoite and Smoky Quartz’s possessions, but the Pearls all knew Charlie saw them as friends and not objects. If they could break down that law in their household, who said they couldn’t fuse as well?

“LG, nobody is going to find us out. It’s not like there are cameras hidden in this apartment,” Pinkie said as she walked over to kneel in front of the sitting Light Green Pearl. “Besides, it’s not like Charoite or Smoky will be mad.”

She gave LG what she hoped was a persuasive expression, and she could tell the green Gem was going to cave in any moment with the green blush on her cheeks. LG looked away as she said, “Fine, let’s do it.”

The smile that lit up Pinkie’s face outshone any other in Gem history.

___

The Pearls had moved some of the furniture so they could make an area big enough for all of them to fit into. Who knew how big the fusion was be too, since Pinkie had heard the Garnet was a combination of two very small Gems, and averaged out at about the size of Charoite. This fusion would be a combination of five medium-sized Pearls and would probably be pretty fricking big.

The Pearls had all gotten into a circle and seemed to be waiting for something. That was when Pinkie noticed everyone was looking at her expectantly. “What?” she asked.

“Well, how do we fuse?” Violet said. Pinkie’s face flushed with embarrassment.

“Right, okay, well... I heard the way Ruby and Sapphire fused was sort of like a dance so... we dance? But think about fusing?” She shrugged apologetically. Violet rubbed her temples and sighed.

“That’s it?” Azula asked. “This should be pretty easy then.” LG snorted, glaring at the blue Pearl.

Pinkie’s shoulders sunk a little. “Right, you can’t dance... Um, how about you jump in at the end and that’s when we fuse?”

“Sounds fine to me,” LG said.

“Alright girls!” Violet clapped her hands twice. “Let’s do dance routine number 4.56, March of the Roses.” Pinkie remembered that choreography from the play they were asked to dance and sing in. It was about General Rose Quartz’s conquering of the planet Phrehiga, one of the hardest Gem colonies ever to rule over (the organic life didn’t want to leave just yet). “LG, in the middle of the song we join into a long line. You can jump in at the that part.” LG nodded.

The pink Pearl lifted her arms simultaneously with the others as the familiar music began to play inside her head. It was second nature to her after months of practice and training, and her movements were fluid and graceful. She took Chammi’s hand like instructed and jumped into her arms. From the corner of her eye she could see Azula and Violet do the same thing, and then Violet set her back down and lifted her leg up in the air.

But something was different this time. Pinkie began to noticed a faint glow coming from the gem in Azula’s abdomen. Of course, she couldn’t very well see her own gem which was placed on her back, but she had a feeling a soft warm glow was coming from there too. Soon, the whole room was lit up with rainbows from the five gems (even LG’s was glowing from the sidelines).

Soon, Pinkie was already lining up with the others for the part LG would come in. Her eyes focused in on the green Pearl as she began to step forward. Pinkie always wondered why she said she could never dance. She wasn’t really graceful like most Pearls, but her quick and strange motions she would make with her body could be put into a new kind of dance. It would be interesting to see herself and LG dancing; it would be something fresh and inventive. Something entirely new...

She didn’t even realize she was fused until she looked down in embarrassment.

Instead of seeing her normally pink hands and arms, she saw five new, and very dark ones. Two of which had shining black Pearls in the hand and wrist on either side. The skin she now had was black as night, and so was the fabric of her new dress. It had the same flowing layers like Azula’s, but seemed tattered and mashed with Pinkie’s own flowing shorts. One sleeve had Violet’s puffy sleeve, the other had the same ribbon of Chammi’s dress. It was a complete mess of their outfits, and yet it was beautiful all the same.

“Black Pearl...” she said, but her voice came out deeper, more mature, and dark. Her mouth opened up again, but it was not Pinkie that said, “We... We actually did it!” Pinkie recognized it as Violet speaking.

LG turned their head to the window and Black Pearl finally saw her reflection. She had five arms on each side, and five eyes, two on each side of her face and one right in the middle of her forehead. Each eye was the color of the Pearl that owned it (Pinkie had the bottom left eye). Her hair was undulating in long dark gray waves down her back and framing her face. She was tall too, her head just grazing the second floor ceiling.

“We’re... I’m beautiful,” Black Pearl said, and it wasn’t one Pearl saying it through the fusion.

It was all of them.

\---

They stayed like that for hours, testing their new abilities as Black Pearl. It was hard to use her five arms at first, but her legs worked just fine. It was also strange for each Pearl to be looking out of a different eye, and Pinkie knew it would disorientating to see out of two when they unfused again. But even with how disorientating everything was, Black Pearl was overjoyed at what she accomplished. “This is incredible!” She’d said more than once as she found out something new about her form.

She was sitting on the couch watching the moon rise in the sky a few minutes before Charoite and Smoky Quartz got home. The sky had already turned black; the same shade as Black Pearl, she had noticed. The star were beginning to appear one by one as a knock came from the door.

Almost immediately every Pearl freaked out, and Black Pearl split into five Gems again.

Charoite walked through the door and her eyes widened when she saw the Pearls laying in a heap on the ground. “What in the stars happened here?”

“Have you heard about that Ruby and Sapphire that fused?” Pinkie said while she was hanging over the side of the couch.

Charoite blinked twice, the shock look not leaving her face. Then, she burst out laughing. After the Pearls got over their initial shock, they joined in with the purple Gem.

“You all are crazy,” Smoky Quartz said, but even she couldn’t hide the grin on her face.


	4. The Soldier and The Songstress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of Charoite and Smoky Quartz and how they first met.

Facet 998 Cut 3C4V Smoky Quartz stared straight ahead at nothing in particular as another Gem, a Citrine with a nervous expression walked past her and into the court room of Yellow Diamond. She felt no emotion as the same Gem was carried out in little pieces a few minutes later by a Jasper and dumped down the disposal system. She was a Smoky Quartz, a soldier Gem that showed no mercy, no remorse, only loyalty to her Diamond or whoever she was made to protect. In a way, she was similar to a Pearl, but she at least had a much better rank amongst the Gem hierarchy.

She was more of a toy soldier than a doll, anyway.

The Jasper that had just thrown the broken Citrine away turned to Facet 998 Cut 3C4V with a gruff expression on her face. “Facet 998,” she said, and the Smoky Quartz stood a little straighter, “You have been requested by our Diamond.”

Oh. Facet 998 felt a spike of nerves hit her, and it confused her greatly. She had never felt that kind of nervousness before; in fact, the only other time she’d ever felt nervous was when she first came out of her Kindergarten.

She gave a quick glance to the Facet 213 Smoky Quartz on the other side of the door, who stood as motionless as stone. Facet 998 finally understood why all the Gems that had gone into that room had glanced at her or the other Smoky Quartz; they were looking for some kind of reassurance that they would be alright. They’d exit that room a few minutes later still as a whole Gem. But it was nothing but a pitiful last grip on hope.

The Jasper and Facet 998 walked into the room together, a green-walled room with a singular square throne in the center, and a person with hair as yellow as the throne sitting atop it. Facet 998 walked up to Yellow Diamond and made the Diamond symbol to her, stating, “You have requested me, my Diamond?”

Yellow Diamond was silent for a few moments as she typed something into the portscreen at her side. “Yes, I have a special assignment for you, Facet 998 Cut 3C4V.” She said as she turned her head to the Smoky Quartz. “Have you heard about the recent assassination attempt on the famous songstress Charoite?”

“No, My Diamond.” Facet 998 quickly replied.

“Well, in a recent trip from one of the gem colonies, Fredirmen was the colony name, a rogue Amethyst had attacked and cracked the Charoite. We were only able to save her thanks to General Rose Quartz’s healing tears. The Amethyst had presumably yelled before her attack,” Yellow Diamond nearly sneered the next words, “‘Down with the dolls of the Diamond Authority.’ It has been made clear that rebellious Gems are targeting the entertainers and servants of our court, so we must do what we an to protect them.” - Smoky Quartz noticed the small Yellow Pearl at the side of the throne inch closer to Yellow Diamond with a fearful and suspicious expression on her face - “You have been promoted to the official guardian of Charoite. Your duties begin right now.”

Smoky Quartz turned when the familiar ‘whoosh’ of the door sounded behind her. A small purple Gem wearing a lavender veil walked into the room accompanied by General Rose Quartz, the General Rose Quartz. She had one hand on the purple Gem’s back as she gave her a reassuring smile and gentle push forward in the direction of Facet 998. 

“Facet 998 Cut 3C4V Smoky Quartz, meet Charoite,” General Rose Quartz said. The purple Gem stepped forward another step until she was right in front of the taller Gem. She took the veil of, and Facet 998 let in a sharp intake of breath. Charoite was beautiful.

“It is nice to meet you, Smoky Quartz,” she said as she curtsied to Facet 998. Such a simple gesture and yet Charoite made it seem ten times more elegant and graceful.

Facet 998 slowly knelt down in front of her and bowed her head. “I look forward to serving you, my Charoite.”

\---

“This will be your room from now on.” Charoite said as she motioned for Facet 998 to enter. It was a simple room, with a desk, chair, and a few wall decorations. There was no need for a bed since Gems didn’t sleep, but for some reason there was one in the corner of the room. The walls were painted a pale gray-ish blue, and the floor was made from dark wood.

“It’s pretty simple for now - I didn’t really know what you wanted your room to look like - but I was thinking we could maybe paint it a new color together sometime.” Charoite looked over at Facet 998 with a friendly gleam in her eyes.

“Together?” Facet 998 asked, her voice monotone.

“Well, of course together! You’re my new friend, after all. And I think it would help us get to know each other.” The purple Gem said as she patted down the thin blanket on the bed. Facet 998 only stared at her at in confusion. A friend? None of the other Quartz Gems she’d ever worked with considered her a friend. A co-worker, acquaintance, or anything else like that but... a real friend? She’d never have one of those before.

“So, what’s your favorite color?” Charoite asked after a moment of stunned silence. Facet 998 shook her head to rid herself of the confusion.

“Favorite color?” Facet 998 never really had to think about what her favorite color might be, but as she pondered about it... “Green.”

“What shade of green?” Charoite tilted her head to the side.

‘The same shade that’s in your eyes’ Facet 998 wanted to say, but she quickly shut her mouth before she could say it aloud. “The same shade as... as a Serpentine or Lizardite.”

The purple Gem’s smile widened. “I really like that color too!”

Facet 998’s lip curled up into what could possibly be considered a smile as well. Charoite playfully nudged her in the shoulder. “See? I already learned something new about you~!” The Smoky Quartz felt her cheeks go dark burgundy.

“Well,” Charoite walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains. The room turned bright blue as light shined on the walls; it made the bare room much happier. Facet 998 walked over to the window and looked outside.

The view from her room was incredible. She had a perfect image of the Gem capitol before her, and it even looked over White Diamond’s glittering castle in the distance. The Smoky Quartz could see the rainbow array of Gems walking on the streets below like a river of colors, and the hovercrafts glittered when they hit the light just right as they glided by on the streets. Even the sound of bustling and talking reached all the way up here.

It was the most beautiful view Facet 998 had ever seen.

Charoite watched in silence as Facet 998 gazed in awe at the city, her jaw hanging. She had felt the same way when she’d first seen this view as Rose Quartz shown her her new home. She put a hand on the Smoky Quartz’s shoulder, startling the taller Gem. But she quickly relaxed and continued staring out the window.

\---

“The ship leaves in a few minutes so we need to hurry!” Charoite exclaimed as she ran down the street holding Smoky’s hand. It had been about three weeks since Facet 998, now known as Smoky, had started her new job as Charoite’s guard. She had grown to know the purple Gem very well and accompanied her at all her performances. Smoky always got the closest seat in the center, so Charoite could always see her while she was singing onstage. 

Today, they were heading to a Gem colony in a nearby planetary system for a performance for the General Rose Quartz. Rose Quartz was celebrating her victory over Hirisuaren, one of the largest planets Pink Diamond now owned. As an old friend of hers, Charoite was ecstatic when she received the invitation to sing during the party.

Right now, they were heading to the ship that would bring them to the Hirisuaren, but Charoite had spent a bit too much time making sure her hair was brushed properly.

“How many minutes exactly?” Smoky asked as she dodged a small Ruby walking in the opposite direction.

“Two!” Charoite replied. Smoky was tempted to just pick up the smaller Gem and run to the ship herself.

They sighed in relief when they reached the nearby port and saw the ship still there waiting for them. A Peridot was waiting at the entrance ramp for them, hastily typing something into her portscreen. “Please watch your step, Miss Charoite.” she said as the purple Gem breezed past her.

Both Gems sighed in relief as they felt the ship close its ramp and take off. They’d needed no luggage, so Smoky and Charoite decided to just relax in the lounge for the remaining three hours. They walked down the green crystal hallways until they could hear the faint sound of chatting and laughing from one door. It slid open and they walked inside the lounge.

Charoite chose a seat at the bar and Smoky sat next to her. “So, what did you do before you became my guard, Smoky?”

The larger Gem had to think about it for a moment. She had practically forgotten about the past 5,000 years before she’d met Charoite. The days spent with her were much more fun and joyful than any of the others with the other Smoky Quartz soldier. “Well, most of the time, I just stood outside Yellow Diamond’s throne room and did nothing. Though I did help with conquering Frigil.”

“Frigil? Really?!” Charoite said excitedly. Frigil was probably the coldest planet they ever conquered. She had heard tales of Gems cracking because snow would get on their gems and split the mineral. But once they brought in a few Rubies, the planet was easy to beat.

“Yeah, a large part of my platoon was cracked. We had to bring in Rose Quartz to heal all of them.”

“Were you?” 

Smoky stared at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Never.”

A sudden blast sounded behind them, startling both of the Gem. The Peridot from before, the one who greeted them at the ramp, had her blaster out and pointed around the room. A few other gems, a Ruby and a Milky Quartz, had their weapons poised and ready. 

“Down with the dolls of the Diamond Authority!” The Peridot shouted, her eyes bright with fire as she pointed her blaster at Charoite.

The rest of the room, including Smoky Quartz, burst into action. A Serpentine and Amethyst quickly launched themselves at the Milky Quartz, trying to yank the sword out of her hands. The Ruby was fighting with a Gold Beryl, and the Beryl dodged every fireball the Ruby tried to throw at her. Any of the other Gem were fleeing or calling for help.

Smoky Quartz, however, was fighting the Peridot that dared try to harm Charoite. She had pulled out her weapon the second the blast happened: a long double-bladed axe that could easily slice this Peridot into bits. “You. Will. Not. Harm. Her.” Smoky said through barely restrained anger. The Peridot grinned madly. She shot twice at Smoky, and the larger Gem easily batted the electric blast away with her axe. She ignored the sting that came with the electricity crawling down the the blade and into her palm as she swung her axe at the Peridot’s waist. Peridot ducked, and the blade cut off the top of her triangular hair. She growled when she noticed she was hit and aim her blaster up at Smoky’s gem.

The realization of what the Peridot was about to do hit Charoite first, who was still hiding behind one of the chairs. The world seemed to slow down. Everything else seemed to blur out of Charoite’s vision except the blaster head straight towards the gem in Smoky Quartz’s abdomen.

Smoky Quartz had barely any time to react before Charoite had jumped in front of her and the blast went off. It hit her right where Smoky Quartz’s gem would’ve been. She doubled over in shock, and Smoky Quartz used the opportunity to unceremoniously slice the Peridot in half. The Gem poofed into a green cloud and her gem fell in the midst of her limb enhancers.

Smoky Quartz caught Charoite around the waist as she began to fall. Charoite looked down at the wound in her abdomen and looked back up at Smoky Quartz. “Sorry,” she choked out, clutching at her wound, “She would’ve killed you.”

Charoite disappeared in a purple cloud as she retreating back into her gem. Smoky Quartz caught the gem before it could fall to the ground and held it carefully against her chest as she looked around. Both the Ruby and the Milky Quartz had also been poofed, and the Amethyst and Serpentine collecting the gems to be taken into custody. Smoky looked down at the Peridot’s gem laying on the ground. A deep rage coursed through her as she stood and glared at the gem.

In a deadly arc she raised her axe and shattered the gem underneath her blade.

\---

Three weeks later, Charoite still hadn’t reformed her body. Rose Quartz was worried beyond believe when she found out the news, but was immensely grateful when she learned Charoite hadn’t been cracked. She led Smoky Quartz, who hadn’t let go of Charoite’s gem since she’d poofed, to the room they were supposed to share and gave her a pillow to keep Charoite’s gem on while they awaited her reformation. Smoky Quartz hadn’t left the room since, and was constantly watching for any sign of Charotie awakening.

“I remember the time you gave me the name ‘Smoky,’” she said on the last day of the third week, “You said you hated how I called myself Facet 998, so you called me ‘Smoky’..... I never forgot that.”

Smoky moved closer. “But I always call you my Charoite. I only realized recently that you never liked that either. So here, I’ll give you a nickname too...”

“Chari? Does that sound fine?” she asked, but received no response from the surprisingly warm gem, “Or maybe you’d like Char... Charo? Ro? Charlie?” She gasped when she said the last name. “Charlie... That’s perfect! Do you like Charlie?” 

Again, there was no response. She waited... and waited... but Charoite still wouldn’t answer. Her smile slowly faded and was replaced by a frown. She turned away from the gem in the pillow and looked bitterly at the wall.

Smoky barely noticed the glow coming from the gem until it nearly enveloped the entire room in a brilliant light. She gasped as the gem slowly rose from where it lay in the pillow and hovered in the air. More light spilled from the gem as Charoite’s body slowly came into existence. She landed on the floor gently and the light faded around her. She looked almost exactly the same as before. She was still as beautiful as ever.

Smoky Quartz couldn’t speak as Charoite walked up to her. She took her hand in hers and there it was. That warm smile she always saved just for her.

“Charlie sounds perfect.”


End file.
